


nemesis

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [25]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Think you’re taking this a little seriously, bro.”





	nemesis

Nemesis: _noun_ ;  the inescapable agent of someone's or something's downfall.  _ See also: adversary, foe. _

Javert closed the dictionary.  _ Nemesis _ . It had a certain... ring to it. He strolled to class, rolling the word around his mouth like a gumball.

And there he was. His nemesis.

“Hello, Valjean.”

“Oh, hey.”

“What, forget my name already?”

“No, ‘course not. What’s up, Javert?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how I’m gonna  _ crush you _ .”

Valjean slanted him a disbelieving look.

“Think you’re taking this a little seriously, bro.”

“I think  _ you’re  _ not taking  _ me _ seriously,” Javert parried.

“It’s just gym class!”

“And I’m gonna WIN.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Javert, dictionary
> 
> Ok so confession: I am not all that familiar with the brick, and it's been years since I did the musical, and I have no idea if dictionaries were a thing in France at the time, so here have a modern high school AU
> 
> I got the idea of Javert looking up the meaning of "nemesis" and ran with it
> 
> Judge me if you want to but please know I'm not sorry
> 
> To yell at me, or send me more prompts, or anything, find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
